Kyuubi the Bounty Hunter
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: Part One in the 'Bounty Hunter' series. Is based off of 'Dog the Bounty Hunter.' Sucky summary, but good story.


Kyuubi the Bounty Hunter

Kyuubi the Bounty Hunter

Summary: Naruto's father Minato "a.k.a. Kyuubi" is the head of Okane Bail Bonds in Tokyo, Japan. Listed below is his crew along with himself.

Namikaze "Kyuubi" Minato- 38

Namikaze Naruto- 21

Uchiha Sasuke- 21

Sabaku no Gaara- 21

Rock Lee- 22

Hyuuga Neji- 22

Hyuuga Hanabi- 19

Namikaze Tsunade- 54

I know that Naruto took his mother's last name, but I actually have a plan for him to gain his father's last name. See "Bio(s)" below.

Bio(s)

Namikaze "Kyuubi" Minato- Minato had a short tryst with Kushina Uzumaki, accidentally impregnating her. He never knew Naruto until his son was eight years old. He formed Okane bail Bonds on his 26th birthday and his family was up for the challenge; everyone except his father who preferred the quiet life, doing 'research' for his novels.

Namikaze Naruto- Naruto's father had a one-night stand with Naruto's mother, Kushina. She desperately loved Minato and had his baby nine months later, but died a mere eight years after having him. Naruto moved in with his grandfather Jiraiya who re-introduced the father and son. When Naruto turned 16, he became a full time bounty hunter for his father purely on his mother's dying wish that he find his father again. At 18, he adopted his father's last name, effectively adding himself to the roster at Okane Bail Bonds.

Uchiha Sasuke- Sasuke came from a wealthy family of lawyers. He met Naruto when they were six and immediately formed a lasting friendship, sometimes bordering on lovers. When Sasuke was seven, his older brother killed his parents, leaving him alive. Sasuke vowed revenge and moved in with Naruto and Kushina. The following year, Naruto's mother died from rabies that she contracted from a rabid rat and the two boys moved in with Jiraiya. At 16, Sasuke joined Naruto when he became a bounty hunter for his father.

Sabaku no Gaara- Gaara came from a family that didn't really love him. His father, brother and sister blamed him for his mother Karura's death. Of course, he wasn't at fault because she died in childbirth. He was abused for several years before he was moved to his Uncle Yashamaru's for safekeeping. He was fine until he reached nine when his uncle came home drunk and tried to rape him. Gaara snapped and killed his uncle and the mark has been on his record ever since then. He met Naruto and Sasuke when he was 12 and they became fast friends, even if Gaara was a little reluctant. Naturally, he joined the boys when they became bounty hunters and his background often gets him in with many of the bounties' friends making him an essential ally.

Rock Lee- Lee didn't know the boys personally until he met Naruto at the age of 15 when he transferred into the same high school. At hearing that Naruto's father was a bounty hunter, he quickly volunteered. He is also an essential ally because of his large background in the martial arts. He officially signed on at the age of 17 along with a friend of his, Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji- Neji came from a wealthy family as well, and inherited what his father called, 'The genius of the Hyuuga clan.' True to his father's words, Neji is a fast learner and has a sharp memory both regular and photographic. He's a great ally because of his smarts and joined Rock Lee at the age of 17 when they became official members of Okane Bail Bonds.

Hyuuga Hanabi- Hanabi had always idolized her older cousin whom she calls 'Neji-nii-san'. She joined a little later and is the newest member of the group. She joined when she got her father's permission at the age of 18 and is in her first year with the bounty hunters. She, like her cousin, is a quick learner and has a photographic memory.

Namikaze Tsunade- Tsunade is Minato's mother. She, along with her husband Jiraiya, took in Naruto and Sasuke when Kushina died and introduced them to Minato. She took a quick liking to Naruto because of his mother's spirit that he inherited and was the one who suggested to Minato that Naruto be made a bounty hunter. She holds an influential role in the boys' lives and despises being called 'old'. She also has surprising strength and is a force to be reckoned with when she's angry.


End file.
